


Where’s Your Light Dark One?

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Since your paladin’s disappearance the red one has been visiting you, touching a hand to your barrier each day as if that would get you to lay down your walls. He misses your paladin almost as much as you do, maybe even more. Losing family will do that to you, she should know. She was alone for so long until the others came. A new connection linking to her until there were four other voices in her head besides her own. Each as warm and curious as the next, wondering and waiting and oh so excited to meet. Now they’re silent.





	Where’s Your Light Dark One?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a whim of a thing I wanted to write.

You sit there in the dark, barrier up and eyes darkened yet still seeing all that goes on around you. Your paladin is gone and no matter how hard you try you can’t find him. Your connection to him is fuzzy and distant and crackling like the flames that bore you and shaped you into what you are today.

Since your paladin’s disappearance the red one has been visiting you, touching a hand to your barrier each day as if that would get you to lay down your walls. He misses your paladin almost as much as you do, maybe even more. Losing family will do that to you, she should know. She was alone for so  _long_ until the others came. A new connection linking to her until there were four other voices in her head besides her own. Each as warm and curious as the next, wondering and waiting and oh so excited to meet. Now they’re silent.

You need a new paladin, to replace your own for only a minute. And though their voices are small and you have to strain to hear them because they’re not  _your_  paladin you hear them all the same. They say your paladin wanted little red to lead Voltron. You won’t allow it.

He’s far from ready and you have no time to bond and coddle him for his mistakes, of which there are many. This is not the time.

The fact that your paladin even thought he had the authority to make such a demand of a child is beyond your reasoning and comprehension. He was too young to make choices as a leader fighting a war. The guilt would kill him before the enemies did, you’ve seen it with your own eyes.

You’ve heard the paladins talking, asking why you hadn’t opened up for him since it was apparent he could pilot you. You’ve heard the whispers and the theories. You can only scoff as much as a sentient robotic lion could.

You let him pilot you out of desperation. The safety of your paladin was your first concern. And you used his desperation to find and save his brother and your paladin. Not because he could pilot you, you needed that extra push, that desperation that spiked like adrenaline through his veins. As you were to so many others that saw you you used him as tool to fulfill a want, a  _need_. In the end you both got what you wanted, even if it didn’t last for as long as you thought it would.

Besides, your red sister would fight tooth and nail to keep him, she earned him and waited for too long for hers, she’s not letting him go for anyone. Not even you.

The green and yellow paladins are out of the question, they’ve barely even unlocked their own bonds with their lions. Still fresh and new they would never be ready for the weight and responsibility your position carried. And your brother and sister are far too young in their bonds to separate from their paladins again. You won’t put them through that pain. It was too hard and much too painful the first time.

The blue one though, he could work. He’s young with a mind full of ideas bouncing around and the loyalty to match. He’s proven himself many times and you would take him in a heartbeat if you could. Blue won’t allow it though. There’s many things you’ve become immune to on the topic of fear. Or numb enough to let it brush past you without a second thought. Blue is not one of those fears however. Even your red sister wouldn’t dare even think of harming a hair to her paladin. They’ve seen her wrath before and they were content to let it be a distant memory. She waited far too long for that one, passing up even those over qualified just to wait for him. She was his and he was hers and that’s how it would stay if she had any say in it.

A sharp blinding pain ripped through her connection, causing the barrier to flicker as the last waning edges of a growl left her mind. Blue.

A purr soothed it just as well as any balm, a reassurance that her paladin would stay hers. She wouldn’t hurt her sisters or brother. Not again, she couldn’t bear it.

She sat and watched as the red one left, leaving her cold and dark, the blue of her barrier coloring the walls around her in the hangar.It’s so quiet it’s unnerving, the small buzz and hum of your sisters and brother does nothing to quell it or distract you from it. It’s always there and no matter what you do you can’t get away from it.

There’s a sound of the hangar door opening and you snap your attention from the thoughts and quiet to look. It’s someone familiar, you’ve seen them before. And as they walk towards you, the light from behind them getting less harsh with each step until their face comes into view you can’t help but let out a small sound, something that startles them. And for a moment memories flash and flicker in her thoughts, of a little girl hair nearly as white as her father’s jumping for the first time when you had first been able to move. The sight of such a large sentient thing moving on it’s own sent her into tears, her father shushing and trying to calm her down. When she had realized it wasn’t going to eat her she demanded to go inside and get a closer look. Her father letting her with his supervision. He didn’t watch close enough when her small hands smashed a few buttons, causing the whole panel to short out. She was ushered out and the others working on her interior rushed to fix it, not knowing the small girl had fixed a circuit that had been bugging her for weeks that her technicians had been unable to find. A child was more competent than they were.

Years later saw the same little girl just a tad taller, a mischievous grin on her face as she hid in the lions cock pit, laughing in glee when the barrier put itself up and the lion sat in it’s resting position. A group of her personal tutors running past calling for her name urgently, not even sparing the giant metal beast a glance. A small pat on her chair was all she needed to let the small child out, watching as she ran the opposite direction from her tutors, leaving the lion with a small wave.

After that it was bits and pieces of memories, nightly visits to sleep in the cockpit when everything got too much for her, or just to perch on her head and watch the stars when she could figure out the pass code to the hangar roof hatch doors. Other times it was just to sit quietly as she talked.

As the years wore on she saw less and less of her until it seemed she was never coming back.

Now here she was, grown but still growing, standing as tall and proud as her father once did. They had both lost so much, their homes, family and the feeling of just belonging. Blue eyes widened, taking a step back in surprise as her barrier lifted and she knelt forward, mouth wide open and ready to accept her new paladin. As if it had never even crossed her mind to be surprised she composed herself and straightened up, taking her first steps inside and unknowingly starting the journey to get back what they both had lost so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes more sense for Allura to be the black paladin than anyone else since it's most likely that she grew up with the lion but hey that's none of my business.


End file.
